Silverhearts past
by Avalongirl1
Summary: On the night of her death Silverhearts young apprentice rosepaw asks her about a star on her forehead that only leaders get. Silverheart then tells the story of before she came to riverclan. When she was faced with love, heartbreak,death, and a clan that she had no choice but to lead, She could only turn to herself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The rain poured down that night, thunder boomed down on the ground. Rosepaw rushed around the mediciencats den looking for an herb.

"Uh..poppy seeds stop pain...uh no...um... there's nothing'! The apprentice said panicked, she ran around the den trying to find an herb to heal her mentor, who was dieing, but deep inside she knew that she could do nothing.

"Rosepaw there is nothing you can do I am dieing of old age there is nothing you can do". Silver heart coughed.

"No you can't die! I'm not ready to become the new medicine-cat"! Rosepaw panicked. Silverheart sigh.

"My aprentice I have been training you for over six moons now and you have proved that you are more then ready".

"But". Rosepaw looked at her mentor in the eye. "All the cats in riverclan...depending on me to heal them, what happens if there are to many cats hurt at once or if-"!

"Rosepaw I have told you what to do your training was finished a long time ago, I was about ready to move to the elders den". Silverheart coughed, her heart slowly getting slower with every minute.

"Silverheart". Rosepaw asked she sounded unsure.

"What is it my apprentice"?

"That mark on your head". Rosepaw stared up at the gray mark of a star on the mediciencats head. "Thats the mak of a leader...so why do you have it". Silverheart was shocked at this question, no cat had ever asked her about it before, but she knew she would have to tell it to her young apprentice. The old She-cat took a deep breath.

"It's a long story my apprentice are you sure you want to hear"? The young apprentice nodded. Silverheart sigh.

"To know the whole story we'll have to start from the beiginging, the very begining...when I was kit, the night before I beacame an apprentice and everything changed...'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silverheart looked up at the night sky, she couldn't sleep she was to exited for tommorw. When the sun came up she would start her training as an apprentice! She heard her stomach groan, and the exitment was washed away in seconds by hunger. The drought have left Islandclan fighting for food, since all of there land territory had been taking over by mountinclan. Forestclan was the only clan not to join them yet. medowclan and even a clan that lived far away called Sunclan had come from the west to join the powerful Mountinclan. It had become clear that any clan that would not joined them would suffer, just like Islandclan had. They had taken away all of there land territory, except for there camp. Islandclan was not really on an Island but a tiny sliver of forest led to the mainland. And with the heat of the summer, the fish stayed at the bottom of the lake, making it hard to catch them. Mountinclan had gone to far when they took away there land territory, but there was nothing they could do. Moutineclan was to strong for them now. Suddenly there was a sound, a yelp over beyond the camp but not by much. Silverkit became curious.

"_I shouldn't go"! _She thought, kit's weren't aloud out of camp, but her curiosity won over and before she knew what was happening her feet had carried her into the forest. She heard the sound again. Well aware that she was now out of Islandclan territory she kept on going.

"Stupid twolegs"! A voice of a kit yelled. Silverkit now saw that it was a yellow kit, that had orange stripes on his back. His leg was stuck in a metal jaw. The twolegs left them around regularly. Catching mostly foxes or badgers. Islandclan cats were smart enough to avoid them.

"Hey who are you"! The kit yelled. Silverkit froze, he had spotted her.

"I can see you! What is an Islandclan cat doing in Mountineclan territory"?

"This territory is rightfully ours! You took it from us"!

"Our clan is growing we need more territory besides you have the fish in the lake"!

"The lake is only good when there isn't a drought keeping all the fish at the bottom of the water"!

The kit leaped towards her, only to fall flat on his face, and cause his leg pain as the chain pulled. He yelled again. Silverkit slowly tried to open the metal jaw.

"Mmmerrrowww'! The kit let out a yelp again. "Stop doing that it hurts"!

"Oh then I guess I'll just leav you here with the foxes, or for a twoleg to come and take you away to it's nest"

The gold colored kit mumbled as silverkit managed to open the metal jaw just enough for the gold kit to get his paw out. The kit's paw was now bleeding only a bit. He licked it.

"How am I going to explain this to the mediciencats"! He whined.

"Medicien cats"? Silverkit said, surprised.

"Oh yeah you see since there are so many cats in our clan, we need more then one medicien cat, we have about seven or eight I'm not sure".

"Seven mediciencats"! Silverkit yelled, shocked.

"Yes, my father Nightstar has also made sure that soon mountineclan will not be called mountineclan anymore, he says that it is much to big for a clan soon be called Sky Kingdom, and after him I will be the second heir to the thorn, I'm already price"!

"A kingdom! So your not even letting the leader pick who there deputy is going to be, it's only going to be the prince that becomes leader next"!

"To tell you the truth I don't quite agree with my father either...I'm afraid that starclan will be mad at us".

"They will if you don't obey the warrior code at least your father didn't change that". The kit was silent.

"Actually he is about to...now you have to feed the leader, the prince, the royals, and the warriors first, not the queens or the elders".

"What! He can't do that"! Silverkit thought for a moment. "And whats a royal"?

"A royal is a cat that is the mate, the kits or friend of the leader that have some kind of power".

"Well I don't know what to tell you...". There was a long silence. The kit smiled.

"Can I see you tommorow...". The gold kit stooped.

"Silverkit...and you are"?

"Goldkit".

"Nice to meet you Goldkit...but I think we better get back to our camps before the sun rises".

"Oh yeah". He said. They both headed off in different directions.

"SEE YOU TOMMOROW AT MOONHIGH"! HE yelled. Silverkit nodded. And that night as she snuck back into camp, and into the kits den. She couldn't help but feel something inside of her. There was something about Goldkit, she couldn't quite put her paw on. He wasn't like other Mountineclan cats. He was special.

"_I hope I can see him tommorow". _ She thought, and drifted off into a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'I Robinstar give you your apprentice name: Silverkit, from now on you shall be known as Silverpaw! Now your mentor shall be 'Sharpears'. Sharpears do you take this responsibility"?

"It would be an hounor". Said the black tom. Silverpaw saw Sharpears look at her, he was known to seek out prey but not catch it as much as he found it. Silverpaw had hoped she would have gotten a better mentor. As the cat's went back to there work Sharpears walked over to Silverpaw.

"If your my apprentice I want to make one thing sure :There will be no slacking, no fooling around, and you will listen to me or clean out the elders den you got it"? Silverpaw nodded, half annoyed half afraid. Sharpears may not have been the best hunter, but he had been a mentor before, and not only did he train the best warriors in the clan, but he was also the strictest!

"Now as a start, I am going to show you the territory, since it is your first time out of camp you will be exited, however that is no excuse! You will listen to me, and not look around daydreaming!" Silverpaw just nodded, but wasn't that exited since she had been out of camp already. But didn't dare tell him.

It was late moonhigh, she had trouble waking up, lucky for her Sharpears had done quite a bit for her first time out! He believed that a kit should be taught things fast and quick! He scolded her everytime she looked away, or didn't crouch right. But tonight she was going to see goldkit! Luck for her it was easy to sneak out of camp, only one other apprentice was in training right now. And he slept like a kit! As she wnt deeper into the woods she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Goldkit"? She asked.

"Goldpaw"! He corrected her!

"Really"! Silverpaw said in exitment. "Me to"! The young apprentices leaped up in the air with joy.

"Who's your mentor"?

"A stubborn cat named Sharpears, I'm already tired and it was my first day"!

"I have three mentors! Try handling that"!

"Three"! Silverpaw said in shock, then remembered about the changing of the warrior code.

"Well each cat has a different fighting style, now that different clans have joined together, I'm supposed to learn all three"!

"I take back what I said about Sharpears".

"Uh Silverpaw".

"Yes"?

"There was something I wanted to show you...". Goldpaw padded off, with Silverpaw following. What was he doing...could it be a trap? Would he do that? She had only known him for one night. Silverpaw still followed to a small hole in the ground, made out of mostly rock.

"Is there something I'm supposed to be"? She said.

"Follow me". Goldkit slipped down into the hole silverkit followed.

"Starclan! Is this place real"! Silver kit looked at the sparkling quartz crystal that hung from the walls. a thin stream of water trickled by and there was the tiniest hole where the moon light shone directly into the cave.

"I found this place the night before you found me, I was coming back when I got stuck in the two leg trap"!

"Wow". Silverpaw said still staring in awe.

"I was thinking that this could be a place where I could follow the Warrior code, I believe that this place is connected to Starclan.

"So in other words your trying to make your own clan...".

"Well when you put it that way...kinda...I guess".

"Well then tell me then, does that make me a debuty"? Goldpaw looked at her with a playful smile.

"If you want to be a part of it"?

"What should we call this place"?

Goldpaw looked at the silver moon shining down on the crystals.

"Moonclan". He said. And as the night passed the two apprentices went on about the new clan.


End file.
